


Neighborhood Kids

by IndieMvsic



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieMvsic/pseuds/IndieMvsic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparklers, Hide n' Seek, scary stories, secret romances, hidden crush, all revolving around this group of six. </p><p>(This may not seem very interesting but give it a chance, please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighborhood Kids

**Part One**

_Alana's POV_

Here I was, standing in front of this horrifying house that I've hated since the beginning. The neighborhood sucks and worst of all it's in walking distance of the school meaning that it was expected that I walked to school every single day. 

The only thing bearable about this place was that six idiots that I lived by.

When I first moved here we were all practically enemies but after (barely) maturing the mutual "hate" we felt for each other turned into brotherly and sisterly love.

"Ale!" my head whipped to the side upon hearing my voice. 

There he was. The long, slightly curly-haired freak, Harry. 

"How many damn times do I have to punch you before you stop calling me Ale?" I growled towards the idiot.

"And here we enter Alana's territory where she is currently lecturing Harry for calling her "Ale" again." the lads snickered.

 _If they don't stop I'm going to rip their chest hairs out._ I silently thought to myself, huffing.

"Aww, it's okay, Ale!" Louis wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I looked at Harry for a second seeing his face convert into a slight frown not before turning back up into a smile. 

_I saw that._

The lads didn't know but I knew a lot of things about them. 

I knew about the mutual feelings between Louis and Harry. I knew how lonely Liam really was. I knew how neglected Niall felt most of the time.

Niall was such a child and I absolutely adored him. He was precious and I protected him with everything I had. I didn't have any romantic feelings for him, he was like my brother.

Lastly, we had Zayn. To be honest, I didn't know his deal. He associated with us sometimes but then there would be days where he wouldn't show up at all. 

We were all used to this that it didn't offend us anymore.

"How 'bout we order some pizza, I'm starved." simultaneously, Liam and my stomach growled.

-

_Liam's POV_

From afar I could hear the deep and slow but girlish voice of Alana. 

I smiled to myself. Her lecturing Harry never failed to amuse me.

 _Alana never failed to amuse me._ I shook the thought from my head.

_I sound like I adore her._

Heading towards the tomato-red Alana I spoke up with Zayn and Niall trailing behind me, "And here we enter Alana's territory where she is currently lecturing Harry for calling her "Ale" again."

From behind I could hear Zayn slightly chuckling and Niall practically on the floor with tears in his eyes.

The sight itself made my heart warm.

We've all talked about it before. Niall is the child of the group. He's precious and is easily amused by everything. But I assure you that under all that innocent exterior is a dirty freak.

_Flashback_

Sighing, I walked back into my house, my torso drenched from my jog out in the rain.

I already felt myself getting sick from spending so much time out in the rain. 

I couldn't help it though. When I saw the dark, gloomy clouds rolling in a part of me felt the excitement at the thought of running in the rain.

I was right. I felt refreshed but a bit filthy. 

The first thing I noticed when I walked into my house was that the telly was on and the copious amount of food on the counter. 

 _Niall._ I shook my head, smiling to myself.

The little lad could eat so much. He was the reason I always run out of food.

I made my way to the top of the stairs but stopped myself upon hearing strange noises.

For I was curious and clueless, I continued walking towards the direction of the noises. 

_Moaning? Was NIall hurt?_

Oh, how naive and oblivious I am. 

My hand reached out towards the doorknob and inch by inch, I turned it. 

What I saw was the very last thing I expected to see.

Why? It's a teenage boy so why was I so surprised? Because I never really expected for Niall to do these types of things. He was a child to all of us. Sure he made dirty jokes here and there but we never thought that he'd do anything equally as dirty.

I gulped and backed away from the room, attempting to escape. 

The backstabbing door decided to creak. 

Niall's eyes shot open. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

I chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry, Ni. Didn't mean to interrupt you." In shock, Niall just stared at me but made no attempt to cover what he was doing. 

His  _thing_ still in hand.

A minute later of awkward silence and me not walking out of the room, he covered up with a pillow and smiled, "No worries, lad. I'm embarrassed you caught me but it's not like I haven't heard you before." 

I felt my cheeks begin to redden. I cleared my throat and smiled back. "I'll make some lunch." 

It took some days after to finally get over what happened. We never spoke of it again, but sometimes I could hear him doing it over and over again in the middle of the night.

_End of Flashback_

I guess you could say that after that our friendship sort of bloomed even more. 

 

 

 


End file.
